Dark Sleep
by RaphSai03
Summary: Inspired off of a story I read on the Scary Stories to Tell in the Dark website. Yoshi brings his four children on a surprise vacation to his old home in Japan. While there, the boys learn a scary fact about their beloved vacation spot. Rated T for gore, though it could be a K . R&R


**I was inspired to write this from reading a story off of a website that I can't remember I the name of XD. Anyway, I hope you enjoy it, please leave a review!**

Yoshi Hamato had four sons; Leonardo, Raphael, Michelangelo, and Donatello. They were all well behaved and got along better than most children. Sure, they got at each other some nights, but in the end they were still very close.

One day at breakfast, Yoshi surprised his sons by announcing that he would be taking all of them on a weekend vacation to a small town in Japan. The boys were all thrilled at the unexpected surprise, and they went to pack their bags right away.

When they arrived at the airport in Japan, Yoshi rented a van to drive the children the rest of the way there, considering there was no airport near the small town they were visiting.

They stayed in a cabin on a lake. It was very large and had a beautiful view of the forest around it. But there was a catch, not everything that appears beautiful truly is. Never judge a book by its cover.

When Yoshi had just pulled into the driveway, Donatello turned to his younger brother, Michelangelo, and said, "Father grew up here. He named us after his favorite Italian Renaissance artists." He reminded him proudly.

The four kids played outside until it grew dark. They went inside to find that the their father was already asleep, so they found a way to entertain themselves.

Raphael choose a selection of movies off of a shelf and they voted for which looked best. The final vote was between

We Bought a Zoo and Romona and Beezus.

"Romona and Beezus is a girls movie!" Raphael shouted out his argument.

"Ya, but We Bought a Zoo is rated PG-13, we're only twelve." Donatello stated with folded arms. Leo and Mikey nodded in agreement with the smart one.

"Ugh, fine. Let's watch the stupid movie." Raphael grunted in defeat. Donatello wore a triumphant grin as he placed the disc into the DVD player.

Just as Raphael had suspected, they all grew bored of the movie and needed something else to do.

"Does anybody know any scary stories?" Donnie asks.

"I do! And it's true. It happened to Casey a couple weeks ago. He was baby sitting these two little kids when the phone started ringing. When he picked it up, he could hear nothing but heavy breathing. Then the voice asked, 'Have you checked on the children?'" Raphael said in a creepy-story-telling-voice.

"Come on, Raph! Everyone knows that story! It's like, the oldest story ever." Michelangelo interrupted. Raphaes glared at his younger brother.

"Does anybody else know any scary stories? One that's actually true?" Donatello glanced at Raphael while saying that last part.

"I know one." Leonardo spoke up. All eyes were on the eldest as he began the story. "About ten minutes hike from here, there's an old beat-up house. We passed it on our way to the cabin. It was kinda hard to to see, because it's surrounded by forest, but it's there. I think a caught a glimpse of it as we passed."

"Can you just get to the creepy part already?" Raphael questioned in an impatient tone.

"Oh, ya. So anyway, a man lived there long ago. He came from a very wealthy family and they owned nearly 200 acres of fine land. One day, the man met a beautiful woman. She loved in the village, and wasn't wealthy at all. The mans parents didn't approve of this girl, the thought that the man deserved better. Yet, the man fell in love with this woman and married her, despite what his parents had claimed. He built himself a house on a small chunk of the land, and everything was well.

"The man and his wife had a daughter. She was as beautiful and elegant as her mother. Soon after, a little boy came into the picture; the couples second child. He wasn't as pleasant as his older sister, no. He was mentally unstable and would have random out bursts. The parents excused this behavior as a phase, and they did nothing about it.

"After his ninth birthday, the boy was still not getting any better. He threw tantrums, he would sleep walk, he would physically hurt his sister, and he would run off into the woods and disappear for days. The child became too much to handle, and his sister feared him greatly. The parents finally decided to end this problem once and for all; by sending him away.

"The place they sent him to wasn't an insane asylum, exactly. But more of place where they assist the unstable. His parents were positive that sending their son away was for the best, and that it would be good for everyone. Over time, though, the child's family stopped visiting. The family learned to live without the boy and never spoke of the child. Everything was perfect again.

"7 years later, though, when the boy was 15, he escaped. The family was notified and they immediately began to worry. Every Sunday they would go to church and pray that their son would be found and that they would see him again soon. After nearly a year, the boy still wasn't found and everyone assumed he was dead. A funeral was held for him.

"But the boy wasn't dead, as believed by his loved ones. And one night, he found his way back to the old house his father had built. In the midst of the night, he killed his family. One by one, he chopped them all up into little pieces with a rusty axe he had retrieved from the shack. First his father. Next his mother. Last his sister.

"With fresh blood still dripping from his axe, he left the house and disappeared into the woods. Two weeks later the family was found in a gruesome heap of blood and bones. Once again, there was a search for the boy who was twisted in the head. The police searched, day and night, but it was no use. The boy was never found.

"They say that he still roams around in these parts. Legend has it, every year around harvest time, the boy still murders the relatives of his loved ones or the relatives of the ones who held him captive for so many years. Their body's are never found, and replaced by a small doll with a blood drawn smile on its face. Everyone in the surrounding villages keeps a doll on their front door. Some believe that if the boy sees the doll on your door, he will leave you in peace. Nobody knows if this is true or not, but there's a doll hanging from every door in town."

"That's so creepy!" Mikey exclaims, squirming from his spot on the couch.

"Do we have a doll on our door?" Donatello demands in a scared tone.

Leonardo chuckles at his little brothers reactions. "Of course. Father doesn't buy that legend, but it's better to be safe than sorry." The other three let out a sigh of relief.

"Apparently, the house is still haunted by the slaughtered family. And if you go up at night, you can hear the entire thing happen all over again." Leonardo adds.

"Do you think we could check it out?!" Raphael asks excitedly. He loves going on adventures, and he believes the story Leonardo had told to be true.

"Maybe tomorrow. Not tonight, though." With that said, the boys all found a place to sleep on the couch. Sure, there were four empty rooms up stairs, but they would rather be safe with each other on the first floor.

The next morning, the boy's father made them a huge breakfast. After their morning meal, they all head out to swim in the lake. Just past noon, though, the boys began their hike to the abandoned house.

When they reached their destination, the boys felt a fifth presence, but they didn't mention it.

As the boys began to explore, Michelangelo found something half buried in the dirt. It was a book.

"Hey, dudes, look what I found!" He called as he dug it up. Donatello took the book from his brothers hands and blew off all of the dust. "It looks like some sorta..diary or something." He concluded.

"Maybe it's _his_ diary. The guy from the story." Raphael said with a grimacing smile. Michelangelo punched his brother. "Quit it! You're scaring me." He pouted.

"Give me that." Leonardo ordered. Donatello handed the book to his older brother and everyone gathered around Leo as he opened it.

"September 6th, 1987. It was hard being alone. My family sent me away when I was quite young and soon forgot about me. All they had to do was talk to me. They didn't talk to me. All they had to do was love me. They didn't love me. I hear their voices at night. They're always screaming. It is very cold and dark without them, and I feel alone again. The medicines are gone, I escaped. I killed them. Dark sleep for them all. Dark sleep for those who I loved.

"December 4th, 1987. The finally stopped looking for me. I live in the forest now and I chase down the animals that roam here. I put them into a dark sleep, too. Just like Dad and Mom and Sis. I sometimes visit the old house at night. I listen to their screeching voices. The talk to me now. They make me feel at home.

"October 3rd, 1995. I left the forest years ago and moved into a town nearby. No one recognizes me there. I hear them telling my story sometimes. It makes me laugh on the inside, they are scared of me. I still visit the forest every now and then, same with the house. Mom and Dad still talk to me. They say they are proud.

"November 2nd, 1998. Life has been good to me, despite the sins I have made. I found a job. I have a wife. I bought us a house, just as my father did for my mother. I bring my wife to the woods sometimes, she likes it there. I showed her to Mom and Dad. They like her.

"July 1st, 2000. Today is a great day. I have four children now. I am so happy. Mom and Dad are grandparents now. My wife isn't doing so well, it was hard for her. She may not make it. Then she will be in a dark sleep. I am happy now."

"Hey, our dad has four kids too!" Mikey interrupts.

Raphael nudges his little brother with his elbow. "Shut up! There's on entry left, just let Leo read it."

Leonardo continues. "August 13th, 2010. I am so proud of my children. They are just like me. Except they are smarter, and nicer to their each other. I was mean to my sister. I hope she has forgiven me. I take my sons to the woods sometimes. They like to play there. Instead them each after my favorite Renaissance artists. Leonardo, Raphael, Donatello, and Michelangelo." Leonardo ends the final entry, and drops the book; stunned at what he had just read.

"Is this a joke? Did you write all of this, Leo?!" Raphael demands in an angry tone.

"No. He did not. I wrote it." The boys whip around and find their father standing with a rusty axe covered in dry blood. "You boys were not supposed to find that. And now you must go into a dark sleep." Yoshi ran forward.

Within minutes, the four children were dead. He chopped them up and stuffed their remains into a bag. He buried the bag.

As he payed the earth down with his shovel, he muttered to himself, "You will soon see that I did it for the best. We can be together now. Forever."


End file.
